


Danganronpa: Reloaded

by BlazGear



Series: Danganronpa: Alternative Universe Works [1]
Category: All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: Canon Divergence, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: In a story of an event like the "Mutual Killing School Life", there's always room for change. How those changes effect the outcome, that is what you will find here





	1. Prolouge: Beginning of the End of Despair

"Upupupupupu, how despairful it must be for the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy to realize his plan ended in utter failure." This patronizing statement came not from a standard villain, dark, brooding and ugly, but from a high school girl of remarkable beauty, holding a teddy bear in her arms like a safety blanket. The person on the recieving end of this biting statement was a middle aged man, who was blindfolded and tied to a chair, and was struggling against his bindings with all his might. "Oh, I wouldn't struggle. Mukuro may be useless in most ways, but tying a knot is thankfully something even SHE can do." The girl, known as the Ultimate Despair Junko Enoshima was enjoying seeing such an influential and foolish man squirm at her words.

"Well, enough monologuing! Let's see how high those ambitions of yours are! I've prepared a very special punishment for the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy! Let's give it everything we've got, it's PUNISHMENT TIME"! As the girl yells this, she slams a gavel down on the button in front of her, and the display reads "Jin Kirigiri has been found guilty. Beginning Execution."

After a few moments of pure silence, the ground behind Mr. Kirigiri explodes, and a rocket ship launches upwards, sitting just behind the man, before chains grab him, and pull him into the rocket. After a few moments the rocket's engines ignite and it starts to rise up. As soon as it hits the ceiling, it begins to spin, and drills it's way up and out of the school, and into space, before the engines sputter out, and it comes crashing back into its starting area, and opens to reveal a freshly made skeleton of Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. 

"Upupupup, guess he really was in over his head." Junko sits reveling in the death she had masterfully manipulated, before she gets up, ready to start the main act. 


	2. Meet and Greet in the Face of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet out protagonist, and see the strange circumstances that will lead such a hopeful person into a lair of despair.

"Built like it stands at the center of the world. Those are the words people use to describe Hope's Peak Academy, and to tell you truth, they aren't far off. They say that if you graduate from here, you're still for life, no questions asked, even if your talent is nothing special." Those were the words the Super High School Level Lucky Student Makoto Naegi thought when he set foot on the campus, before a weird nausea set in, blurring the world around him, and making him pass out."

"Is he going to wake up soon or not? Geez, for such a plain and average guy, he sure sleeps a lot!" Junko sits watching the monitors in the data center, letting her see the entire school. Glancing between all the monitors, she sees 14 students standing in the main hall, and one sleeping in a classroom on the first floor. "Geez, I'm tempted to go down there and wake his ass up myself. Or better yet, make Mukuro wake her Prince Charming. Alas I can't make my move yet, or it might all be ruined."

As if he heard her through the monitor, Makoto wakes up, and raises his head in confusion. "H-huh? A classroom? But.. we were supposed to go to the entrance hall right?" Makoto looks around, taking in the classroom before noticing the windows covered with metal plates. "Why would a school like this have boarded up windows?" Makoto finally notices the poorly drawn pamphlet laying on the desk behind him "Meet in the Gym at 8:00 sharp. 8:00? What time is it now?" Makoto looks up and reads the clock, which says it is 9:00. "Oh no, I'm REALLY late." Makoto sprints out of the class and starts running towards the gym.

Mukuro Ikusaba, sister of Junko Enoshima and the second Ultimate Despair, sits in the gym with the rest of her classmates waiting. Unlike the others who are waiting for something to happen, she is waiting for the last student to arrive. She sits twirling a combat knife in her hand, making sure to keep an eye on the few classmates that would able to keep up with her, in case one of them in particular got angry. She was about to get up and go looking for her crus- no her target, before the doors to gym are pushed open and an extremely average boy runs in, out of breath. 

"S-sorry I'm late!" Makoto tries to pass it off, like being an hour late on the first day was normal. "You are one hour late, explain yourself!" A teen boy in full uniform with unusually thick eyebrows points at Makoto with such force Makoto nearly jumps back on instinct. "Geez, be easy on the guy, you were the only one on time you know." A girl with what looked like a swimming outfit stepped forward and talked with the other boy. "Perhaps instead of fighting we should introduce ourselves to the newcomers?" This question, or rather the order disguised as a question, came from the very back, from a girl with purple hair, and wearing gloves. "Ah yes, I apologize, my name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, but please call me Taka!" the boy in the uniform bowed. "Tch no need for the bowing dumbass. My names Mondo Oowada, remember it dumbass." A boy in what appeared to be a Biker jacket came forward, before a girl with black hair and what seemed to be military clothing stepped forward. "My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, nice to meet you." The introductions went by in a blur, and Makoto only remembers a few people, like Leon Kuwata, the pro baseball player that despised his own talent (Makoto could relate) or Sayaka Maizono, the pop idol that went to Makoto's middle school. After all the introductions, before anyone could say anything else, a mysterious voice rang out from the sound system. "Upupupu, I guess it's time for ME to introduce myself!" And that phrase was the last thing Makoto heard before his world filled with despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is started out small then turned giant. Geez.


	3. A Slice of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma gallantly appears to steal the show and begins his conquest of Hope to create Pure Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit I have been pumping these out a little fast, and I'm probably doing horribly for Mukuro's character, but I hope people enjoy this, and don't worry, the first death will soon be coming.

"Upupupu! Now that the main cast has become well acquainted, it's time for the mascot character to arrive!" Makoto had just enough time to wonder "What mascot character" before a black and white teddie bear jumps out from beneath the podium, starts dancing. "I am Monokuma, and I am the Headmaster here at Hope's Peak Academy!" every student in the room sits and stares before a young girl, the Ultimate Programmer Chihiro Fujisaki, asks the question on everyone's mind. "U-um, is that teddy bear talking?" the small girl seems almost frightened to speak. "TEDDY BEAR!? Do teddy bears have these!?" the bear, Monokuma, unsheathed very real looking steel claws, and the poor girl immediately backs up.

While everyone was panicking, Mukuro Ikusaba sat, at attention for what her sister had planned. She waited for Monokuma to announce the communal school life, and how you can't leave unless you murder someone and get away with it. She waited, and looked at no one but the last arrival, and probably one of the boring people in the room, Makoto Naegi. Thankfully, her sister didn't make her wait long, or else she might have had time to regret agreeing to participate in her game.

"Upupup, enough gawking, time to get down to business! Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! Hope you like what's you see, because it's all you will see for a while. You chumps are gonna live here peacefully and enjoy it, because you are never getting out!" At these words, everyone except the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Byakuya Togami, and the Ultimate Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri, who wear masks of unusual calm for their situation. Then again, the two of them never did get alarmed.

Makoto just stood in a stunned silence, unable to form a thought other than "I.... will never be able to leave?". He just stares at the bear before the girl in the army clothing says with only a hint of emotion "So, we can never leave, or is there some hidden action we have to do to leave?" This statement shut the bear up for a moment, before it jumps down and walks down the aisles like a drill sergeant. "Well, you got me there. The only way to escape from here is to murder someone and get away with it!"

While everyone else panicked at these words, Kyoko sat and scanned the room, running down the list of people who could or would fall for such a cheap trick. The first people she looked at were the physically strongest, Sakura, Mondo and Mukuro. Sakura was to disciplined and honorable to kill anyone just to escape, and Mukuro was to emotionless to kill without a good reason, which left Mondo as the prime candidate for a strength based murder, as he was both short of temper, and strong enough to take everyone, except Sakura and Mukuro. Intellectual wise, Chihiro and Byakuya came to mind. Chihiro was easily dismissed, and even if she wanted to kill someone, her small stature, and weak emotional strength would work against her.. while Togami was both too proud to commit the foul deed, at least at first. There were 2 wild cards of course, as there always are. The first was Makoto, the so-called Ultimate Lucky Student, and the second, Sayaka, who has a dangerous look in her eye when Monokuma said they were never leaving.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this, but you have a curfew of 10 PM, so you guys have about 5 minutes til curfew." Everyone looks confused at this, since it seemed like it was still morning. "W-wait, so we all got here 12 hours late!?" this cry came of course from Taka, since he WAS the Ultimate Moral Compass hearing something like this must bother him. "Yeah, you guys blew off your first day here, so I'm having to rework the schedule for you assholes, so appreciate me a little more. You better get back to your rooms, because tomorrow, you'll be getting your first lesson! Oh, by the way, if you skip curfew, you will be punished. So go to bed!" and with that, the bear jumps back behind the podium and vanishes, leaving the students to reluctantly go to their assigned dorms, and await the following day.


	4. A Tale of Art, Despair, and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the first motive about to be revealed, who will crack under the despair, and murder a classmate? And under all this pressure, unlikely alliances form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter, more characters will be given perspectives in the story, get ready for some Ishimaru, Mondo and Chihiro fun.

It had been 3 "normal" days since the bear announced that to leave they had to murder one another. In this time Makoto had gotten to know a few people better, having spent time with Sayaka, Mukuro, Kyoko, and to his own surprise, Ishimaru, or Taka as he said to call him. Each had been entirely different, with Sayaka being almost as optimistic as Makoto himself, Kyoko being emotionally non-existent, Mukuro being cold, but understanding and Taka... well Taka was an experience.

On the morning of the fourth day, instead of a normal wake up call, the students received a message from Monokuma. "So, you guys have had fun hanging out right? Well to me, that's boring. So come to the gym so we can spice things up a little!"

While Ishimaru was one for punctuality and obeying orders, he didn't want to enter that gymnasium. Thankfully the class had been able to stay calm and united for the first couple days, but with Monokuma "spicing things up", he felt that this uneasy peace was about to be shattered..

Mukuro was suprised she had arrived before everyone, even Ishimaru, who she knew often came to meetings like this as soon as he possibly could. What suprised her even more was Monokuma standing there, looking noticeably angry with her. She felt the sudden urge to go for a weapon, but knows doing so would give her sister ample reason to use her new toy, which she liked to call "Wolfsbane" around Mukuro.

Junko was absolutely FUMING in her control room. "I told you to murder that stupid piece of shit "Moral Compass" as soon as you fucking could! For fucks sake, you two even shared a few meals alone! Why the fuck haven't you killed that son of a bitch yet!?" Junko normally doesn't lose her temper, especially not this early into a plan, but Taka and Makoto were the biggest threats on her plate. Taka wouldn't solve the murders, but he would try his hardest to stop them, and Makoto.. his Hope would make her job harder... but Mukuro would never kill her Prince Charming, so Eyebrows would have to do.

Mukuro just stands there, taking the verbal attack she had expected. She had planned on following Junko's orders, but.. she never did sort out her feelings for Taka before all of this started. He had always helped her, and while she didn't like being in photos, he had even gotten her into the class photos.. she felt differently about him than she felt towards Makoto, so she knew it wasn't a "crush" as girls put it.. but she knew she wouldn't kill him. "I.. determined that he would be an unsuitable first target, especially if one of your goals is to spread despair to the world. I thought.. maybe start with someone like Hagakure or Yamada."

Junko just sits there stunned at Mukuro offering a suggestion to change the plan.. much less a good one. "I see I'm starting to rub off you. Good." Junko starts getting to work changing the motive, as her biggest target, Makoto Naegi runs into the gym, and slips. "Hah. Ultimate Luck.. what a joke. He's nowhere near the level of Komaeda." Junko switches from her "Family Video" motive, to a more expedient motive, and makes sure she had composed herself for the despair she was about to enjoy.

Makoto runs as fast as he can through the gym doors, worried he was late, and realized as he slips that his Luck wouldn't stop affecting him, even in this situation, and lands directly on his back, looking up at Mukuro, blushing and dazed. Thankfully she didn't laugh, but she cracked a smile and offered him a hand up. "T-thank you... guess I should be more careful huh?" Makoto tries to pass it off as a joke, but he was more telling himself. Mukuro seemed to be worried, but there wasn't much time after that, as the doors burst open and 2 loud voices were yelling.

"For fucks sake, can you get that stick outta your ass for 5 minutes and have a normal fucking conversation! All you do is go on about how much the rules matter and how we should focus on 'improving ourselves.' What we should really do is focus on fucking escape." Mondo was getting sick of those prick. Walking around telling people to follow the fucking rules, while they're all stuck here. 

Taka was of course, equally sick of the delinquent trying to lecture him about where their priorities lie. "I understand that escape is important, but working together as team is just as important. If we are to avoid committing murder, working together is absolutely important!"

While those two yelled themselves hoarse, the rest of the students arrived and just stared at the two boys, who had been yelling at each other for a long time now. Chihiro in particular watched in a mix of awe and fear, before the mechanical bear behind them gave a big whistle. "I love a good fight and all, but I brought you here for a reason.. and that was to show you this!" and with that Monokuma hit a button it had produced from.. somewhere, and a video started to play.

Kyoko stands at the front, ready to analyze the video, when what appeared to be a shoddily animated video played with a Monokuma speaking in it. Of course, there would be no clues in the appearances but what the bear made everyone in the group tense up. "I know you guys love your family and friends.. but there are some things worth more than them... like fulfilling your most precious wish. That's right, kill someone and I'll make your biggest dream and wish a reality."

And with that, a fire was lit that would consume some of their class forever.


	5. Deadly Life of Art and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first motive has been revealed, and death will surely follow. Who will live, and who will die?

"What the fuck was that!?" Mondo was confused by what the fuck the bear had just said. "No matter what it is, you'll grant any one wish if someone kills someone and doesn't get caught?" The offer was really tempting, kill someone so he could have Daiya back but... Daiya would never agree to it. Stealing someone's life for someone who had been dead... no chance in hell.

"That's right! Become the Ultimate Blackened, and you can get any wish you want AND leave! How much fun would that be?" Monokuma (or well, Junko) was hamming it up, since this would be their first killing game in this format. "So I would hope that this gets your sluggish murdering asses MOVING!" After finishing his rather impatient statement, Monokuma jumped off the pedestal and into the trapdoor behind it.

"I would hope no one would fall for such a pathetic motive as "Getting a single wish." Of course it was the prick, Ultimate Affluent Progeny Togami, who would say something so stupid, and insensitive. "If something as illogical and impossible stirs you to committing murder, you've already proven your uselessness."

"You son of a bitch! You don't get to judge people just because you have more money than other people!" Mondo, alike usual, is the one to snap at Byakuya, mainly because he's the only one that takes Byakuya entirely seriously. "On the contrary, that gives me every right to judge you. People like you offer nothing to the world, so you will be treated as the nothing you are." ...Ok, that actually hit a nerve for Makoto, since he wasn't skilled in anything but Luck...

"That's fucking it! I'm gonna kick your ass five ways to Sunday!" Mondo stepped up in Byakuya's face, with clear aggression written on his face, and despite Makoto's clear lack of physical strength, and clear fear of the Biker, he steps between them. "We can't fight! If we end up fighting, we're walking into Monokuma's trap!" Makoto tried to seem as determined and in control as possible, but being surrounded by plenty of people capable of murder, and at least one person who's talent was basically being good at killing, he couldn't help but realize how stupid he sounded.

Part of Mondo agreed with Makoto. Unfortunately that part of him was hidden underneath plenty of anger and fear, so the logical part of himself let Makoto down. "Who the fuck do you think you are? So you think you're stronger than me? HUH!?" Mondo felt bad for yelling at someone who seemed almost as frail as Chihiro, but that feeling was again, hidden under anger and fear. "N-no! I just want us to get along! If we fight, we're just letting the mastermind win!" 

Makoto takes a step back, and frankly, no one would blame him. "Don't FUCKING lie to me!" The thought that someone as WEAK as Makoto could find the courage to stand up to someone as.. strong as he was pushed Mondo over the edge, making him lash out and punch Makoto, sending him flying into the bleachers.

Ishimaru just watches the scene unfold, stunned at both participants. He knew Makoto wanted things to work out, but to put himself in Oowada's crosshairs? He hadn't realized that Makoto was so determined to save everyone. Ishimaru felt a new spark of respect forming for the Ultimate Lucky Student. Which is why he was naturally appalled when Oowada lashed out and punched him... How strong was Oowada? The amount of force needed to launch a human that far was more than most people would be able to muster, much less enough to cause the young boy to level a portion of the bleachers in the gym.

Mukuro however, hadn't been surprised at this, and as such was up and already checking Makoto for any fatal injuries, or even lasting ones. Maybe it was his luck finally kicking in, but he didn't seem to have anything remotely serious. "Oowada, you should control your temper. You're lucky Makoto didn't die, or else you would be the blackened in front of everyone. Now help me carry to him to his room." Mondo turned a bright red before he helped Mukuro pick up Makoto and they take Makoto to his room."

 **Later that day**  
Makoto wakes up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Ow... Maybe I should have had Sakura deal without Mondo..." Makoto looked at his clock, realizes what've time it is. "9:30 PM? I've been out all day!? Ok, I should take a shower, then go to bed and find out what happened today."  
Makoto got up, and opened his door, and was face to face with Hagakure's corpse.  
"Hagakure? W-what is... this can't be..." Makoto looks at the corpse in shock, before screaming louder than he ever had before.

####  Chapter 1: A Tale of Art and Family: Deadly Life 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first attempt at something like this, so please leave criticism so I can improve.


End file.
